1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf training aids and, more particularly, to a foldable golf stance coordinator template and method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous golf training devices have been provided for training a golfer in various intricacies of the game including head and shoulder alignment, club swing, correct body motion during swing, club grip, club-face angle, and the like. However, proper stance is the foremost essential step for executing proper golf shots, and repeating such stance has been a long felt problem faced by most if not all golfers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which to establish a correct stance and for positioning the golf ball in a repetitive manner when utilizing assorted golf clubs such that various types of golf shots can be properly aligned in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective. The development of the foldable golf stance coordinator template and method for using the same fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,883, issued in the name of Ferrara, discloses a golf stance alignment training device.
U.S. Pat. No. D437,910, issued in the name of Bobo, discloses a golf stance and swing training aid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,659, issued in the name Morita, discloses a golf stance correcting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,298, issued in the name of Cullen et al., discloses a golf alignment apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,240, issued in the name of Feldmeier, discloses a golf training device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,613, issued in the name of Dubois, discloses a golf stance and ball alignment practice aid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,408, issued in the name of Roman, discloses a golf stance training device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,106, issued in the name of Cook, discloses a golf alignment template.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,716, issued in the name of Waller, discloses a golf stance alignment device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,815, issued in the name of Poirer, discloses a golf stance gauge.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a device which facilitates correct stance and positioning of the golf ball in a repetitive manner when utilizing assorted golf clubs such that various types of golf shots can be properly executed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable golf stance coordinator template for establishing a correct stance and for positioning the golf ball when utilizing assorted golf clubs such that various types of golf shots can be properly aligned.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device being easily foldable so as to allow for easy storage by the template within a golf bag or similar portable container, thus facilitating transportability.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a horizontal foot marker member with indicia disposed thereon.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide vertical foot marker members pivotally attached to the horizontal foot marker member, and having indicia disposed thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ball positioning member attached by a hinge to the horizontal foot marker member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ball positioning member which defines an arcuate-shaped, tee-receiving notch at an end thereof for accommodating a golf tee.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the horizontal foot marker member and vertical foot marker members with indicia for plotting and recording proper feet positioning.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a plurality of holes for the insertion of tees or similar anchoring means to hold the present invention in place during use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of use for establishing a correct stance and positioning of the golf ball when utilizing assorted golf clubs such that golf shots can be properly executed.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a foldable golf stance coordinator template and method for using the same is provided for establishing and documenting a correct stance and for repeated positioning of the golf ball when utilizing assorted golf clubs such that various types of golf shots can be properly aligned. The present invention is designed and configured so as to accommodate golfers of different height, thus being tailor-made to each individual golfer.
The device comprises a foot positioning template having an E-shaped configuration when assembled for use. The foot positioning template includes first, second, and third vertical foot marker members, wherein each are pivotally secured to a horizontal foot marker member via a locking assembly. Each foot marker member is designed and configured so as to pivotally collapse inward in a direction towards the horizontal foot marker member, thus folding into an I-shaped shaped configuration. The I-shaped configuration allows for easy storage by the template within a golf bag or similar portable container, thus facilitating transportability.
Hingedly attached via a hinge to the upper end of the third vertical foot marker member is a ball positioning member. The ball positioning member defines an arcuate-shaped, tee-receiving notch at an end thereof for accommodating a golf tee. The hinge allows the ball positioning member to be folded atop or superimposed over the third vertical foot marker member in a flush manner.
Indicia are provided along a lower surface of the ball positioning member, and is represented as a series of letters.
Horizontally disposed indicia are displayed along an upper surface of the horizontal foot marker member. The horizontally disposed indicia are shown represented as a first series of numerals.
Vertically disposed indicia are displayed along an upper surface of both the first and second vertical foot marker member. The vertically disposed indicia are represented as a series of letters. Holes are provided for the insertion of tees or similar anchoring means to hold the present invention in place during use and to mark current stance coordinates.
In order to properly use the present invention, a user selects a golf club, determines the best foot position for the chosen club, and documents such coordinates. User determines proper stance or feet position via the horizontally and vertically disposed indicia. Once proper stance is found, user plots and documents such coordinates in order that such stance can be repeated.
The use of the present invention allows a user to determine a point of reference for feet position, relative to golf ball position and club choice for properly executing various golf shots.